eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1476 (15 July 1997)
Synopsis Tiffany gets up early because she can't sleep and starts vacuuming at 6am. Grant gets up with a hangover and complains. Tiffany goes to see Bianca to gossip about Tony and Polly, and idly wonder what she should tell Simon. Ted starts work and finds it hard after his recent cushy lifestyle. Polly gets up early to go home and change before going into work, and tells Tony they ought to keep their relationship secret at work so that Max thinks they are working on the story together for the right reasons. Joe buys a new shirt for his date this evening with Sarah. He asks Nigel what he should bring to the dinner and Nigel imaginatively suggests flowers. Joe says he was thinking of making a cake, and Nigel helpfully suggests upside-down cake, because he knows how to make that. Joe is keen so they go out together and try to remember what the ingredients are. When they get it out of the oven, it's sunk, so Nigel suggests they make it into a trifle instead as he has some jelly and some sherry in his cupboard. Joe turns up and Sarah is kind about it, and Ted even disappears off to bed because he's so tired and leaves them to a quiet dinner. Ricky asks everyone for suggestions for Bianca's birthday present, and he gets suggestions like "flowers" and "perfume". Ricky realises that this is not what Bianca meant when she said a "surprise". At work, Tony gets a visit from Tiffany, and as soon as she says it's about Simon, he suggests they go somewhere private. Polly looks curious. They go to a cafe and Tiffany confronts Tony about Polly, and he denies everything, saying it's just work. Polly takes the story to Max, and he tells her off for involving Tony and tells them both to forget it. Afterwards, Polly tells Tony it's not dead yet, and she has an idea. She surreptitiously sneaks the photos out in a large envelope. A businesswoman, who calls herself Miss Carlton, and looks like a slightly higher class madam, arrives at the portacabin, asking for the owner of Evans Executive cabs, and after Huw, Lenny and Robbie have all fallen over themselves to chat her up, they call Barry, who comes over from Manor Wood to discuss her business requirements. She tells him he was suggested by a client, and asks him to go for a meal to discuss it. Barry thinks his luck is in, as she is outrageously flattering to him and Barry even manages to get a date with her. Afterwards, Barry boasts about it to his staff, and Lenny advises him to ditch the white socks if he wants to get anywhere, and bitchily tells Huw he'd better not hope it goes too well or he may be out of Barry's house. Sanjay wants to look at houses as they will need more space if Gita is having another baby. She wants to wait until they know the results and whether she is pregnant before doing anything, and is annoyed at Sanjay getting his hopes up. Sanjay takes her evil mood as an indication of hormonal imbalance, and is even more optimistic. Polly spends the evening at Tony's again and tells Tony she sent the photos to Dixon's home address. Tony is concerned that she's overdoing it after Max told them to leave it alone and to do it all by the book. Polly teases Tony saying doesn't he like "living dangerously?" Suddenly, the phone rings and Tony nervously refuses to answer it. Credits Main cast *Mark Honer as Tony *Victoria Gould as Polly *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Todd Carty as Mark *Brian Croucher as Ted *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Steve McFadden as Phil *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Ross Kemp as Grant *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Richard Elis as Huw *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Alan Hunter as Max *Adele Salem as Vanessa Carlton *Nicola Redmond as Laura *Martha Selwyn as Martha Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes